I Promise You
by Olive Malik
Summary: Blaine is a patient at Dalton Hospital. His favorite thing in the entire world is show choir, and that's how he meets Kurt. Klaine. Hospital!AU Oneshot.


Blaine laid in bed and watched his favorite show, The Warblers. It was a soap opera about boys who sang in a show choir. Ever since he had been taken to the Lima show choir competition at the young age of four, Blaine had loved it. That's why he was so excited when a show choir called the New Directions were coming to visit to sing for the patients**.**

Nurse Sam came in to bring him lunch. "Hey Sam." The male nurse smiled and set the tray down in Blaine's lap.

"Hey Blaine, how you feeling today?" Blaine digs into his jell-o while Sam sits on the chair near Blaine's bed.

"Excited and tired. I can't wait for the New Directions to come!" Sam grinned at his friend. No one could really understand Blaine's love of show choir, but everyone adores him for it.

"Yeah, that's tomorrow right?" Sam plays dumb, of course he knows it's tomorrow. The entire staff had been so excited to see Blaine truly happy for once.

"Duh, Sam I told you like a million times." Sam pats Blaine's arm.

"Okay, save me a seat then?" The boy nodded happily.

"Will do, Sam. I have chemo later, though, so you can't visit after your shift." Sam feels his heart drop.

"I'll wait," he manages to stutter out before cleaning up Blaine's tray. He fake smiles at Blaine, "Bye. See you later." Blaine waves at him then turns his attention back to the television screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Blaine feels like crap. His head hurts and his entire body aches. The boy is ready to just sleep for the rest of the day when he remembers what's happening. Blaine starts to get excited again and the heart monitor grows faster. A nearby nurse comes in to check on him and he tries to tell her what happened but it doesn't come out right. Blaine begins coughing up a storm until the nurse hands him water.

"Honey, you're going to have to stay in bed today. That chemo hit you hard."

"Doesn't it always," he attempts a joke but the laugh catches in his throat. Blaine loathes the look of pity the nurse is giving him. The expression is too familiar.

"I'm sorry." The nurse backs out of the room as Blaine realizes what this means. He can't see the show choir. Blaine's heart sinks and he attempts to take deep breaths to stop the tears from flowing. He had been waiting ages for this, only for this stupid disease to get in the way. His life is ruined, even though it does sound overdramatic.

Sam drops in an hour before the performance begins and is surprised to find Blaine there. "Hey, come on B. The performance is starting soon." Blaine turns his head and Sam barely withholds a gasp. His eyes are puffy and red; his face is wet and tear stained.

"One of the nurses says I'm not in good enough shape to leave," his voice is barely above a whisper.

"Oh Blaine." Sam can't stop the sadness and horror that melt into his expression. Then he thinks of an idea that might work. Probably not. "Ok, B. I'll be right back!" Sam dashes out before Blaine can say anything. The bus is pulling in right as Sam runs out.

The blonde nurse sprints to the bus' doors and bangs on them. The driver opens them quickly. A curly haired teacher is sitting at the front and Sam stares at him for a minute.

"What's the matter?" Sam inhales sharply before speaking.

"Look, none of the patients really care about you coming here-"

"Hey!" One of the boys in the back shouts angrily.

"Let me finish," Sam continues, "Except for one, but he can't come see you because he just had chemo. So I was wondering if you guys could come to his room and sing to him. Please?"

"As much as we'd love to, that's unfair to the other patients," the curly-haired teacher began but a different boy interrupted him.

"Mr. Schue, this guy is probably right. How many patients actually enjoy our singing? Here's a chance for us to make a real difference like we always want to." Sam beams at this guy. The teacher thinks it over and Sam holds his breath.

"Fine. Let's go, lead the way please." Sam leads them to Blaine's room and has them wait outside.

"Hey Blaine." Blaine lifts up his head.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Blaine gives a tiny smile that isn't really one and shuts his eyes. Sam motions them all in and they line up. The minute they start singing Blaine's eyes fly open and he actually squeals.

He can't breathe, the New Directions were here in his hospital room. Blaine's eyes are drawn to the front boy who is singing along with the rest of them. The patient can pick out this boy's voice because it's pretty and sweet like him. Blaine grins and looks at this boy who is singing Teenage Dream. He loves Katy Perry, and Blaine's not sure if Sam told them or it's just a happy coincidence.

Blaine shyly makes eye contact with the beautiful boy. He stares back with equal fervor and a fire lights in Blaine's stomach. He turns to smile widely at Sam. This was the best thing anyone had ever done for him. A few songs later and everyone meets him. They hug him, tell Blaine about their lives, and sign things for him. The last person to meet him is the beautiful boy.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine. Your voice is beautiful." Kurt's blue eyes light up at this.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm surprised you even liked it. Most people just throw things at us." Although it's a joke on the surface Blaine can tell something's wrong.

"Um, Sam," he mutters. "Can everyone else please leave?" Sam nods in understanding and ushers everyone out so it's just Blaine and Kurt. "I'm guessing you're bullied for more than just singing," Blaine says quietly. His voice is raspy, and as he reaches for the water cup Kurt hands it to him. "Thanks."

"Well, there's this homophobe at my school who's captain of the football team. He seems to have made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Blaine's deep hazel eyes widen as Kurt starts crying.

"I know what you're going through," Blaine lays his hand over Kurt's, "Before all of this, I was that gay kid at my school. The teachers were sympathetic, but you could tell no one truly cared. They thought hey, if you're gay then life is just gonna be hard for you. Before anything too bad happened bullying-wise they discovered my brain tumor and brought me here." Blaine's eyes flick around as he avoids Kurt's probably pitying eyes.

"Oh. Thank you for sharing with me." Blaine nods and this time stares Kurt in the eyes with confidence.

"Kurt," it felt so good saying his name, "Homophobicness is just ignorance. Teach this guy. Courage is all you need." Kurt nods and wipes the tears from his face. A short girl peeks her head in.

"Kurt, it's time to go."

"Okay, Rachel. Give me a minute." The girl disappears and Kurt twists back around. "Bye Blaine." Blaine can't bring himself to look up from the bed sheet. He was never going to see Kurt again.

"Bye, Kurt. I," he coughs a few times, but he isn't sure if it's actually related to the chemo this time. "It was lovely meeting you." Delicate arms wrap around him and Blaine gasps in Kurt's pleasant scent.

"I'm coming back tomorrow, I promise."

"Is that a promise you can keep?"

"Always." Blaine watched wistfully as Kurt left, but was giddy at the thought of his new crush visiting tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine fiddles with the corner of his sheets and glances at the clock. Kurt should be here any minute. Truthfully visiting hours were over, but since Blaine hadn't gotten any visitors in years and he was a favorite, they made an exception. A few minutes later his beautiful boy comes trudging into the room with a puppy in his hands. Blaine can't stop the squeal that comes out.

"Kurt! You brought me a puppy?" Blaine is still too weak to lean forward so Kurt hugs him and places the puppy in his lap. The puppy is black and must be a type of poodle because it has curly hair. The tears are welling up in Blaine's eyes before he even notices.

"Oh what's wrong? You don't like the puppy?" Kurt brings a hand to his mouth anxiously.

"No, no," Blaine smiles. "It's just, I used to have black curly hair. I miss it so much. Sometimes I feel so ugly. Like no one will ever love me." The last part is barely above a whisper.

"You are so handsome Blaine." Kurt says it without a trace of doubt. Blaine's soulful eyes gaze at the highschool student.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Always." Blaine grins bashfully and launches into a detailed explanation of his favorite show The Warblers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few weeks Kurt visits Blaine as often as he can. One day Kurt comes in to see Blaine sitting up and laughing at something Sam said. Blaine turns to Kurt with his eyes bright and laughing. "What's up?"

"Kurt, they're saying this might be the last chemo treatment I'll ever need."

"Oh Blaine that's wonderful!" Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and they hug for just a little too long.

"So I was wondering, will you come? For the treatment, I mean. Usually they have family members come, but no one ever even visits me besides you so I thought..." Kurt squeals and shifts in his seat.

"Oh I'd love to Blaine. What day?"

"The, the fourteenth. If you have plans, it's okay. I know it's not the most romantic thing to be doing on Valentine's Day." Kurt cuts him off.

"It would be an honor, Blaine Anderson. It'll be like our first date."

"R-really?" Blaine blushes.

"Yep, I mean, if you want to?" Blaine nods vigorously and takes Kurt's hand.

"Yes. I'm kind of clueless at this. Kurt, I've never had a boyfriend."

"Good. Neither have I." The two boys smile at each other and hug one more time until the nurse pulls them apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentine's Day evening, Kurt strides up to the hospital. Tonight was the night. He checks in with the lovely lady at the front desk, who then leads him to a new room where Blaine is hooked up to all sorts of wires. "Hey babe. I brought you these flowers." Blaine smiles.

"Thank you Kurt." They smile lovingly at each other until the doctor interrupts them.

"Alright Blaine, I'm gonna start, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine moves his worried eyes to meet Kurt's. "Kurt I'm scared," he whispers.

"Don't be," Kurt grabs his hand, and Blaine winces in pain from the treatment. "Courage." Blaine smiles as tears come to his eyes that match the ones in Kurt's.

"Kurt, I love you." Kurt's eyes widen a bit, and he's silent for a minute. The doctor covers her sad smile, but neither of them notice.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine rests his head against the pillow and gives a raspy sigh. Things had been simultaneously going great and going horribly wrong. The brain tumor was in fact still there, but Kurt was his boyfriend. The senior visited him everyday, even if most of the time he was asleep.

One afternoon Kurt skips school to stay with him. Blaine loosely grasps his hand even in slumber and as he comes in and out of dreamland they mumble 'I love you's to each other.

Somewhere in the afternoon Blaine becomes really awake. His face is pale and his bright hazel eyes are slightly dim, even when he looks into Kurt's eyes. The nurses have come in to do check ups on his vitals and everything. As they do Kurt starts to cry.

"What's the matter babe?" Blaine sounds barely alive from where his head rests on the pillow.

"I just love you so much, you know that right?" The corner of Blaine's mouth turn up.

"Yeah. I love you too," he bursts into a fit of coughing and a nurse quickly pours water down his throat. "Ahem, I love you too, Kurt." They gaze into each other's eyes and it's almost as if nothing is wrong.

The heart monitor slowly speeds up and an older nurse is watching it tentatively. "Blaine?" The boy quirks his mouth in response and weakly raises an eyebrow. "Promise me that you love me."

"Kurt, I love you." He sounds fondly exasperated even in his lethargy and sickness. "I promise."

"Is that a promise you can keep?" Kurt is anxious as he holds Blaine's hand with both of his own.

"Always." Blaine takes a deep inhale and closes his eyes with a content smile. Kurt smiles too until Blaine's eyes don't flutter open. In his lovesick blindness he didn't notice the heart monitor slowing down and now it's completely flat.

Kurt bursts into hysterics. "Blaine," he rests his head onto Blaine's chest. "You promised me. Always. I'm gonna hold you to that. Always Blaine. You promised. You promised." He locks his hand with Blaine's still warm one as the salty tears flow over the two of them. Eventually the nurses pull him away, and Kurt doesn't have enough strength to fight them. "I love you, Blaine," is the last thing he whispers before they cover his love with a sheet. "Always."

* * *

So I started writing this first, but then I found the perfect song to go with it. "The Promise" by When In Rome. Tell me what you think please. ;) xoxo


End file.
